Remote server management requires a comprehensive and accurate mapping of the network topology. This is particularly important for large-scale computing environments in which a lot of servers generally are distributed in many data centers across the world.
However, it is difficult for a server administrator to manually harvest all network port data such as MAC addresses in an automatic and efficient way. For example, the manual harvesting process often takes too long and therefore does not scale well for large server networks.